This invention is directed to a funnel for pouring liquids, powders and the like into containers that have small openings, and particularly for pouring oil or like products into the crankcase opening of motor vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks and the like.
Conventional funnels are customarily constructed in the form of an inverted cone having axially opposite large and small opening ends, with the small end being inserted in a small opening of a container and the large end being utilized to receive the poured flowable material. Typical funnels are made of metal and plastic, and most recently funnels which are specifically designed for filling automotive crankcases are made of plastic and are quite long to permit easy access to the crankcase opening. In the absence of a funnel it is virtually impossible to pour oil, for example, from a "conventional" oil can having a cylindrical body and opposite circular ends. When an end of such a conventional oil can is opened and tipped, the oil initially flows therefrom in a sporadic fashion because of the viscosity of the product and the sporadic introduction of air into the oil can to replace the oil being dispensed therefrom. Furthermore, most automotive/truck engines have the crankcase opening so located that it is virtually impossible to tip a conventional oil can and pour the oil therefrom into the crankcase opening without spilling some oil upon the engine, frame, or associated areas. Even plastic extruded oil cans having longer tapering necks suffer from the latter disadvantage, although the conical ends do facilitate the introduction of the oil into the crankcase opening with at least a better chance of avoiding spillage than flat-ended conventional oil cans. However, a custom with plastic extruded oil cans is to place one's thumb over the opened end, invert the oil can, position the end near the crankcase opening and remove one's thumb. While this avoids the spillage, it does, of course, deposit oil on the user's thumb which is readily transferred to the user's clothing or other undesirable areas. Accordingly, all oil can/bottles present pouring and disposal problems, and conventional funnels, though lessening such problems, introduce others of their own.
Typically, when a conventional funnel has been used to introduce oil into an automotive crankcase opening, the funnel is removed, and as the funnel is being removed, it is virtually impossible to prevent oil from dripping outwardly from the smaller end. If the funnel is tilted to a generally horizontal position, the tendency is for the oil adhering to the interior of the funnel to flow toward and upon the user's hand as the funnel is being withdrawn and inverted, at least partially, during withdrawal from the engine compartment area of an associated automobile/truck or similar vehicle. Furthermore, the inherent viscosity of oil clings to the internal surface of such funnels and irrespective of the manner of funnel storage, the oil eventually migrates from the interior surface of the funnel to, upon and generally penetrates whatever support area is adjacent thereto. Typically user's of such funnels place a rag upon the ground in a garage, tool shed or the like, place the funnel upon the rag with the small end pointing downwardly, and the oil drains upon the rag. This prevents the underlying surface from being soiled/penetrated by the oil, but the oily rags themselves are fire hazards.